Benson loves someone?
by Chipmuckfan70
Summary: Benson loves someone. So mordiecai & rigby help him. Will Spring like benson? Read to find out!
1. Intro

"Dude its benson!" Said mordiecai.

*Benson walks*

"Hey guys" Benson said

"You like someone dont you?" Said Rigby.

"NO I DONT!" Yelled Benson.

"Ok ok Jeez" Said rigby.

"I had my first date last night' Benson said

"Who was it?" Modiecai said

"Spring" Benson said.

'What dos she look like?' Rigby said.

"Like me but a girl" Benson said.

*Mordiecai and rigby laugh*

"Youre jokeing right?" Rigby said.

'JUST GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson said and walked away.

*End of chapter 1*


	2. Dateing advice

"Dude i think we should give benson some dateing advice" Modiecai said.

"I dont know" Rigby said.

"Should we just ask him?" Modiecai said.

"Fine" Rigby said.

*Both walk into bensons office*

"Hey benson" Mordecai Said

"What do you want?" Benson said.

"We wanted to give you some datein advice" Rigby said.

"First be youreself" Mordecai said.

"Look guys i know to date" Benson said.

"Fine will go" Rigby said.

* Mordecai And rigby walk away*

Later...

"What do you guys want?" Skips said

"We need youre Advice" Rigby said.

"On what?" Skips said.

"So benson likes a girl" Modiecai said

"Whats her name and what dos she look like?' Skips said.

"Her name is Spring" Rigby said.

'And shes like a girl version of benson" Modiecai said.

"Thats great!" Skips said.

"And there haveing there secound date tonight" Rigby said

'And we gave him dateing advice but that didnt work" Modiecai said.

"Just leave him alone" Skips said.

*End of chapter 2*


	3. The Date

Hey** Guys! Heres Chapter 3! Make sure to review it and rate!**

**"What do we do now?" Modiecai said.**

**"Lets just go in the house"** Rigby said.

*Both of then walk into the house*

"Maybe some Video games will get our minds off it' Rigby said.

"Sure! But im gonna Beat you!" Modiecai said.

"OH ITS ON!" Rigby said.

**LATER...**

"So were do you work?" Spring asked whille she toke a drink of her soda.

"At the Park" Benson said.

"Cool! Im thinking of working at The Coffie Shop" Spring said.

"Yeah some of my workers go there on beraks" Benson said

"Who?' Asked spring.

"Modeicai & Rigby" Benson said.

"Here comes are food" Said spring.

LATER...

"We should go to bed" Modiecai said.

"Yeah we should!' Rigby said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both of then said whille they walked to they room.

"Good night!" Modiecai said.

Good Night!" Rigby said and turned off the light.

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude its time to wake up" Modiecai Said.

"WHY!?" Rigby said.

"Lets check on Benson" Modiecai said.

"Remanber what skips said?" Rigby said.

"Were just checking on him ok?" Modiecai said.

"Fine" Rigby said.

*Both of then walk into Bensons office*

"Hey benson" Modiecai said.

"YOU TWO DO YOURE WORK!" Benson Yelled.

"OK GEEZ" Rigby said.

"Whats benson's problem?" Rigby said whille he picked put some trash.

"I dont know but i think the date was good" Mordecai said.

*Spring Walks*

"Are you Mordecai And rigby?" Spring asked.

"Yeah" Both of then said While they rolled they eyes.

"Benson was talking about you two at dinner!" Spring said.

"Wired" Rigby said.

'Im thinking of working at the Coffie shop!" Spring said.

"We can take you there!" Mordecai said.

"Ok!" Spring said.

"You mean now?" Rigby said.

"Yeah!" Spring said.

"Ok! Lets go!" Mordecai said.

**AT THE COFFIE SHOP...**

"Next!" Said Margaret.

"Whos youre firend? Asked Margaret

"Her names Spring" Rigby said.

"So whats she doing here? Asked Margaret.

"Shes thinking of haveing a job here" Rigby said.

"Oh ok! Just follow me Spring!" Said Margaret.

"Ill take youre order Guys!" Eileen said.

**look out for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Two coffies plz!" Rigby said.

"Ok!" Eileen Said.

**Back at the park...**

****"So you got the job?" Rigby asked to spring.

"Yep!" I start tomarow!" Spring said.

"Thats great!" Modecai said.

* * *

"What should we do?" Rigby asked.

"Go to the coffie shop?" Modiecai said.

"Shounds good. Rigby said.

**AT THE COFFIE**** SHOP!**

"Two coffies plz" Rigby said.

"Ok!" Spring said.

"

**B****enson and spring got married.**

**The end!**


End file.
